


It'll Blow up in your Face

by MzyraJane



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzyraJane/pseuds/MzyraJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has hit an all time low.</p><p>Slight spoilers for TFTB, though a lot of it is just a bit speculative for what might happen rather than what has happened.<br/>Can definitely read Jack/Rhys into it if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Blow up in your Face

Rhys sat, staring a hole through the universe, the feeling of emptiness burning through his soul. He was only dimly aware of the blue hologram pacing around him, through the solid objects.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, kitten. That Yvette chick was all-Hyperion. You thought you could trust her? From what I hear she'd been milking you for all you were worth for years! Classic Hyperion, almost proud."

She was supposed to be their friend. They were all supposed to be his friends.

Jack laughed. "Upset about those girls too? They were con artist bandit scum, Rhysie, I could have told you they'd betray you from the start."

Maybe they wouldn't have done... If he'd told them the truth about Jack earlier...

"They would have shot your head off, kitten. I don't exactly have a bandit fanclub, you know."

Maybe. But it was Vaughn that hurt the most, the very most. He was supposed to be his bro, if there was anyone he could trust...

"There's no-one you can trust, kiddo."

But Vaughn had thought he'd been left behind, Rhys couldn't help but think if he tracked him down again, talked face to face, explained it wasn't intentional...

Jack sighed in exasperation. "Kiddooo, don't you remember that time when you were both offered deals to sell the other out? He said yes. You couldn't trust his short, muscly ass either."

Rhys had never felt so alone and empty.

"You know why I wear a mask, kiddo?"

Rhys didn't, actually. Nobody talked about it. "Because it looked cool?"

Jack smirked, "Well, yeah. But believe me, kid: trusting people will blow up in your face. Literally. The only person you can trust is yourself. And me, 'cause I'm a part of you now, making you better than you've ever been. You're not alone, princess. You were before, but now you'll never be alone again. And we will rule Hyperion together and destroy anyone who gets in our way. Deal?"

Rhys looked into the hologram's eyes, and could feel his own righteous anger at the universe. What did he have to lose? "Deal."


End file.
